<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After a Long Day by SunflowerFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039349">After a Long Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerFangirl/pseuds/SunflowerFangirl'>SunflowerFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coronavirus 2020, M/M, Thank you doctors and nurses, solangelo, will is a nurse in NYC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerFangirl/pseuds/SunflowerFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets back to his hotel after a long day as a COVID-19 nurse. A thank you to all of the medical professionals on Nurses Day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After a Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters belong to Uncle Rick</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will collapsed onto the bed in his hotel room. He’s been working nonstop since this morning, and it felt good to finally be out of the hospital.

</p><p>All of the Adult Apollo campers from both camps has been sent out to help with the Coronavirus efforts. He’d been sent to one of the harder hit hospitals in New York City. Just today he’d seen twenty new patients test positive, and he didn’t want to think about the rising death toll.

</p><p>He picked up his phone to FaceTime Nico. His boyfriend picked up after the first ring.<br/>
“Hey, Babe,” Nico says, his face appearing on the screen. “How was your day?”

</p><p>“Same as usual,” he sighs. “So many new cases it makes my head spin. How are things back at camp?”

</p><p>“Not bad,” Nico replies. “Everyone’s being very careful, but we all miss you guys.”

</p><p>“I miss you too, Neeks,” will forces a smile. He was holding back tears. When he first asked his father for a quest, this was never what he had in mind. But he knew he could help, and that’s what he was going to do.

</p><p>“You look tired,”Nico notes.

</p><p>“Yeah, I haven’t slept well the past few nights,” Will admits.

</p><p>“You need to get some sleep,” Nico insists. “ You’re no use to anyone if you’re tired.”

</p><p>“ Know,” Will sighs. “I’ll try.”

</p><p>“I love you,” Nico says, giving Will that smile that still melts his heart.

</p><p>“I love you, too,” Will replies. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

</p><p>“I look forward to it, Nico says, smiling sadly. “I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to say thank you to everyone on the front lines in the battle against the Coronavirus. Let’s try and get 150 Kudos for all of the heroes on the front lines!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>